creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kolpik
Archive 1 Does that look any better? I think I fixed the issue. If you were looking for the section breaks and all that, you should go into editor mode to get the coding as well. Hope that helps. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:35, January 30, 2019 (UTC) :There you go! You have to add: Archive 1 using single brackets (for linking URLs) to get that effect. You can tinker around with the words in the single brackets to set what words they click on to access the link. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:50, January 30, 2019 (UTC) ::No worries, the site's formatting/templates/coding for things can be pretty difficult to get a handle on (especially when you start adding coding/mediawiki stuff) so I try to help out when I can. As for helping out, as always, this site thrives with feedback. If you ever find yourself with some extra time, click the random pasta button and comment/leave your impressions on a story (ones with less comments that are more recent are more appreciated). Anyways, I gotta get back to studying. Just finished my first exam of the semester and I have bacteriology/mycology in a few days so I'm off to study. Have a good one! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:11, January 30, 2019 (UTC) story notes posted Yo, I gave it a read and left some hopefully helpful notes for ya. Good luck in the editing phase!--Mikemacdee (talk) 12:05, February 6, 2019 (UTC) Anonymous Stories? Kolpik, First of all, thank you so much for recommending the stories on my forum! I always look forward to the ones you send my way-- at least one, if not all, are marvels! You've got excellent writing taste. ;) That said, I'm really interested in "Another Hungry Mouth" and "I Love This Car," but neither of them seem to have authors attached! I'm worried about who I ask or give credit to in that case. I don't want to make you do all the work, of course (especially since you've done so much for me already!) but I thought it wouldn't hurt to ask if you knew the authors at all, or maybe know of a way I can find them? If not, that's alright--I'll keep asking around, and worse comes to worst, I believe the copyright lets me narrate them anyway-- but I would feel bad not asking the authors first. :( Thank you so much again for your time! You're always such a huge help to me! Yours, SpiritVoices (talk) 22:57, February 8, 2019 (UTC) Edit: Ahh! Thank you so much (again)! Yes, I'm apparently inept when it comes to technology, but I'm sure I can figure it out in the future now that I know it exists. XD I really appreciate the help, though-- hopefully I'll be able to narrate them soon! :D SpiritVoices (talk) 03:01, February 9, 2019 (UTC) Hey, Parlour here. I just saw your message about getting my own category, and I'm interested for sure! I read through the blog post and it seems like I'm good to go. If there's anything more I need to contribute to this undertaking, please let me know, because I really want to make this happen! Until next time, Parlour (talk) 15:41, February 15, 2019 (UTC)Parlour Thank you! Kolpik, Thank you so much for the kind message! :D I'm so happy to have reached that milestone, haha! I definitely--at least in part-- owe it to the kind people on here. ^.^ Thank you again! Yours, SpiritVoices (talk) 00:17, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Congratulations I happened to see that you just earned the Year of All the Wiki Badge. Congratulations! :-D Raidra (talk) 04:03, February 27, 2019 (UTC) : Those consecutive days badges were the only ones I was interested in, so now what do I do? LOL! This is a great site and community. Just trying to fit in, ya know? Thanks for the congrats. :) : --Kolpik (talk) 04:39, February 27, 2019 (UTC) Thank You Thanks it means a lot. I just hit 70 sub mark a few minutes ago. Gain 4 new subscribers today alone, slow and steady but it's going up. I have to agree with you, I feel like I have improved a lot. I have changed a lot of the things I use to not do like I read the story a few times now before I record it. Makes me happy though you notice how much I have improved and the quality of my videos as well. I was wondering if anyone from wiki site noticed or cared. I will definitely take a look at the stories you recommend. Ill have to see if any of those authors are still around so I can get permission. --No Time Creepy (talk) 06:09, February 27, 2019 (UTC)NoTime Appreciation Thanks, it is still surprising to me. I honestly was not sure if it was PotM material but I am pretty hard on my own work. I am glad you liked it.L0CKED334 (talk) 12:10, April 2, 2019 (UTC) Need some help Hello, Kolpik. I need your help. I have a ghost story that want to retelling to English. And i need some American or someone who can rewrite this story to english from me. Please, contact me in my e-mail chayakit.v@noblehome.com if you want more info. This is ghost story from thailand but i want to turn this story to be creepypasta!! The problem is i don't know how to translate to good english like other crepypasta. please! help me. A Request Hello there, Kolpik! I doubt you know me, but I know a guy who knows you (talking about the Euronation scourge Helel ben Shahaar). After talking to him, he suggested I approach you with a little request. The wiki's fifth collaboration is almost done, but we need someone to write the twelfth chapter of the story so Helel can finish it up with number thirteen. We've been looking for someone for some time, and so at Hel's advice I come to you (he also said it'd be a good way to "meet you", not sure what meeting a person is but whatevs). This mission, should you choose to accept it, would be greatly appreciated, and I would let Helel know if you are interested as he's overseeing the whole thing. Alright, that's enough from me. Nice to... "meet" you. I'll see ya around. RedNovaTyrant (talk) 18:12, June 10, 2019 (UTC) :Absolutely! Well, hope this helps you get outta that writing rut. I'll see you around. RedNovaTyrant (talk) 16:53, June 11, 2019 (UTC) Hello there it would be apreciated if you came for a visite on FlaminTales it is a Fandom that was created to express your creativity any kind of story can be writhin but please remember to follow the rules. oh and also if possible stay as active as possible. https://flamintales.fandom.com/wiki/FlaminTales_Wiki Good tails doll (talk) 23:44, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Hi __________________________________________ Kolpik, looks like I'm not the only one with "mirror monsters." Also, I'll get waaaay better, just wait and see. --Shiroiusagi503 (talk) 00:22, August 29, 2019 (UTC)Shiroi-chan You've Been Showcased! You were selected for one of my random writer's showcases, you can read your own showcase here. EtherBot (talk) 10:41, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for the notice on the narration! Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 10:19, September 5, 2019 (UTC) Re: Showcase Okay, so this question comes up more than you might think since the button you need to close your thread doesn't show up unless you hover your cursor over the text box. Do so, and you'll see a "more" button appear at the bottom. Click the dropdown arrow and you'll see options including to close the thread. Closing it will not bump it, and you'll be able to reopen it at will. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 06:53, September 30, 2019 (UTC) Go ahead and post the thread, and I'll close it for you if you want. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 03:17, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Re: Congrats Thank you my game-guy :) RedNovaTyrant (talk) 22:03, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Re:Suspicious users The number of shared favorite wikis they have and the fact that they are both from Thailand is certainly suspicious, but it could be that they are just friends with each other on a lot of wikis. For now I'm going to let it go. If I continue to see both of them around (after one of them comes back from being banned for plagiarism), then I'll raise it with the other admins. Thanks for notifying me about this. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 01:15, October 14, 2019 (UTC) Re: Check This Out Hi, Kolpik! I always look forward to receiving your messages. :) I love everything you recommend to me! However, unfortunately, I don't think the page you linked exists anymore--was the story renamed, or deleted? Yours, SpiritVoices (talk) 20:40, October 25, 2019 (UTC) Edit: Haha, it's no trouble at all! ^.^ I still appreciate your help. I'll certainly check out their page and other works-- thank you so much for the recommendation! Yours, SpiritVoices (talk) 19:07, October 29, 2019 (UTC) Re: After Dark That's a bit complicated as multiple stories have been posted under that title, but if you're referring to the latest iteration, I did track down a few copies crediting moonlit_cove and a Facebook post from Oct. 6th, 2016 that seems to be from the same source. You can find some of their other stories here, so I'm going to assume this is the earliest place it was posted. Hope that helps. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:24, October 25, 2019 (UTC) :No problem. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:54, October 25, 2019 (UTC) Narrate Your Work? Hey Kolpik, I'd like to Narrate some of your stuff if that's cool. You may have seen my stuff on Youtube "The Dark Outsider" if you're the same "Kolpik" that has commented on a few of them :) https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQfqzayP9n46mchKtGO2L2g Let me know if you're cool with it. I think you know already I credit back and even watermark the videos with your name. Thanks and hope to hear back from you. DustandDark (talk) 22:16, January 23, 2020 (UTC) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Awesome man, I thought it was you. I noticed some of your stories have multiple parts? Are they like a series. You think you'd like them better as a single video each and created as a playlist, or just make 1 longer video with all of them inside. I'd like to hear your thoughts. DustandDark (talk) 00:04, January 24, 2020 (UTC) Bow Your Head - I Narrated it Dude!!! I really liked that poem. Yeah, it was short for a narration but still...I had to do it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PPy8P959ovc I hope you like it man DustandDark (talk) 23:49, January 24, 2020 (UTC) Sloppy Joes Narration Hey Kolpik, I just narrated another one of yours. This was a fun one...got to use a few different voice styles here haha. I hope you like it https://youtu.be/cwhHjrLMrpY DustandDark (talk) 22:46, January 28, 2020 (UTC) permission Hello! I have a spanish youtube channel. I was wondering if i could translate and narrate your story: sloppy joes. Obviously i'll give you the credit and leave links to your post and your profile here Yosoypride (talk) 21:46, February 5, 2020 (UTC)yosoypride =Hello! I have a spanish youtube channel. I was wondering if i could translate and narrate your story: sloppy joes. Obviously i'll give you the credit and leave links to your post and your profile here in reddit.= Little Things I quite enjoyed little things! I'll definitely keep an eye on somno who knows they may even merit a future showcase ;) Thanks for sending that my way! EtherBot (talk) 19:59, February 17, 2020 (UTC)